Believe me
by Margarida
Summary: My Favorite Songs, Vampiros, parte 4. Eu acho...Que isto é aonde nós chegamos... Se você não quiser... Então não precisa acreditar em mim... Mas não quero estar lá quando você cair... Como você sabe agora... Você está sozinha agora, acredite em mim


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (TOEI, aguarde meu contato para negociarmos os termos do resgate de Kurumada sensei...).

Quarta fic da série vampírica, estamos quase no fim da introdução da fic principal... Quais problemas Saga estará tendo com Kanon? E quem é Patience? Curiosos?

Então embarquem na leitura e descubram!

Fic betada pela minha linda Dama 9!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**BELIEVE ME**

x-x-x-x-x-

**I guess   
That this is where we've come to  
If you don't want to  
Then you don't have to believe me  
But I won't be there when you go down  
Just so you know now  
You're on your own now believe me**

_Eu acho  
Que isto é aonde nós chegamos  
Se você não quiser  
Então não precisa acreditar em mim  
Mas não quero estar lá quando você cair  
Como você sabe agora  
Você está sozinha agora, acredite em mim_

Saga desligou o celular rapidamente e rumou para fora da sede da _Santuário_, indo ao local onde sempre se reunia com Aiolos quando tinham problemas sérios. O vento noturno balançava os longos cabelos negros, os olhos azuis profundos estavam baixos. Suspirou, cansado de tanto batalhar e nunca ver o resultado concreto de suas ações.

O jardim da sede estava pouco iluminado, mas o suficiente para que, cerca de meia hora depois de chegar até ali, conseguisse distingüir a silhueta do amigo vindo pelas sombras.

-O que aconteceu desta vez, Saga? – perguntou Aiolos ao ver o rapaz sentado em uma das muretas do velho coreto.

-Patience sumiu. E Kanon também, eu sinto.

-Droga... Alguma idéia de onde podem ter ido?

-Desta vez, não. Já procurei em todo lugar possível, até fora dos limites da cidade e nada.

-Estamos perdidos, então... Saga tem certeza de que não é melhor acionar os demais membros da organização? Eles podem encontrar os dois em questão de poucas horas e...

Aiolos não terminou a frase, pois Saga lançou-lhe um olhar cortante. O outro deu de ombros, sabia que não havia sido uma boa idéia a sua sugestão.

-Tá, esquece... Vou sair pela cidade, tentar pensar em onde eles possam estar. Qualquer novidade, eu dou um retorno.

-Obrigado, meu amigo. Mais uma vez.

**I don't want to be the one to blame  
You like fun and games  
Keep playing em  
I'm just sayin  
Think back then  
We was like one and the same  
On the right track  
But I was on the wrong train  
Just like that  
Now you've got a face to pain  
And the devil's got a fresh new place to play  
In your brain like a maze you can never escape the rain  
Every damn day is the same shade of grey**

_Eu não quero ser aquele que repreende  
Você gosta de diversão e jogos  
Continue jogando eles  
Só estou dizendo  
Pense um pouco então  
Éramos como um e o mesmo  
Na trilha certa  
Mas eu estava no trem errado  
Desse jeito  
Agora você tem que encarar a dor  
E o diabo tem um novo lugar fresco para brincar  
Em seu cérebro como um labirinto que você nunca pode escapar da chuva  
Cada maldito dia é a mesma sombra cinza_

A neblina baixa cobria boa parte do bairro e seus becos, mas ela não se importava muito com isso. A boina a protegia do frio, bem como o pesado casaco de tweed. Com seu andar macio, ela entrou por uma pequena ruazinha de pedras e, observando bem o entorno para ter certeza de que ninguém a seguia, afastou uma pesada tampa de bueiro e entrou pelo buraco, descendo uma escada soldada na parede de concreto da tubulação.

Lá embaixo, por conta da pouca luminosidade e do calor provocado pelos gases do esgoto, tirou sua boina, agitando os cabelos ruivos e lisos com as mãos, e tirou também o casaco, não conseguiria dar dois passos usando-o naquele ambiente.

Levantou os olhos castanhos à frente, observando o caminho que se abria diante de si. Depressa, para não ser pega desprevenida, tirou de sua cintura uma pequena besta armada com dardos e se colocou em posição de ataque.

Ele não iria conseguir pegá-la desta vez.

**Hey  
I used have a little bit of a plan  
Used to  
Have a concept of where I stand  
But that concept slipped right out of my hands  
Now I don't really even know who I am  
Yo, what do I have to say  
Maybe I should do what I have to do to break free  
What ever happens to you, we'll see  
But it's not gonna happen to me**

_Ei  
Eu costumava ter alguns planos  
Costumava  
Ter um conceito de onde ficar  
Mas este conceito escorregou por entre minhas mãos  
Agora eu nem realmente sei quem eu sou  
Aí, o que eu tenho a dizer  
Talvez eu deveria fazer o que tenho que fazer para me libertar  
Tanto faz o que acontecer com você, veremos  
Mas isso não acontecerá comigo_

Atento, ele a observava caminhando pelo pequeno córrego que se formava ao longo da galeria. Sorriu, gesto que era ocultado pelos cabelos negros que caíam em abundância sobre sua face. Ela nunca desistiria de tentar pegá-lo. E ele nunca deixaria de tentar fazê-la sua.

-Pelo visto, recebeu meu recado, Patience...

Estancou o passo ao ouvir aquela voz, que parecia vir de todas as direções e lugares. Apontou a besta para o alto, atenta a qualquer movimento, por menor que fosse.

-Se queria tanto me ver, porque não aparece de uma vez, Kanon?

-Se assim deseja...

**I guess   
That this is where we've come to  
If you don't want to  
Then you don't have to believe me  
But I won't be there when you go down  
Just so you know now  
You're on your own now believe me**

_Eu acho  
Que isto é onde nós chegamos  
Se você não quiser  
Então não precisa acreditar em mim  
Mas não quero estar lá quando você cair  
Como você sabe agora  
Você está sozinha agora, acredite em mim_

Dirigia seu masseratti azul sem rumo pela cidade, onde aqueles dois poderiam estar? Conhecia muito bem o irmão para saber que ele jamais desistiria de ter aquilo que julgava seu por direito. E ele conhecia a jovem o suficiente para saber que nunca uma provocação de Kanon passaria sem ter o devido troco.

-Droga! – gritou, socando o volante – Por que ele simplesmente não desiste?

Então, de repente, o vento mudou sua direção e Saga sentiu-o bater com força contra seu rosto. Trazia uma força junto de si, algo que soava familiar aos sentidos do rapaz.

-Kanon...

Cantando pneus, ele arrancou com tudo em direção à periferia londrina, ao norte da cidade.

**Back then, I thought you were just like me  
Somebody who could see all the pain I see  
But you proved to me unintentionally  
That you would self-destruct eventually  
Now I'm thinking like the mistake I made doesn't hurt  
But it's not gonna work  
Cause it's really much worse than I thought  
I wished you were something that you were not  
And now this guilt is really all that I got**

_De repente, pensei que você fosse como eu  
Alguém que poderia ver toda a dor que vejo  
Mas você me provou despropositalmente  
Que você se auto-destruiria eventualmente  
Agora estou pensando que o erro que cometi não dói  
Mas isso não irá funcionar  
Porque é muito pior do que eu pensei  
Eu desejei que você fosse algo que você não é  
E agora essa sentença é realmente tudo o que tenho_

Ouviu o riso dele ecoar por toda galeria e as poucas lâmpadas falharem. Destravou a besta pronta a atirar, porém uma rajada de vento muito intensa veio de encontro a si, Patience se desequilibrou e caiu com tudo no meio da galeria, a besta voou de suas mãos para longe, perdendo-se no esgoto.

-Assim é bem melhor... Totalmente desramada e vulnerável... – disse Kanon, saltando de um beiral para o córrego, bem próximo à jovem.

-Desarmada sim, mas não vulnerável!

A aproximação do rapaz foi suficiente para Patience, no chão, acertar um chute no queixo de Kanon. Ele cambaleou, mas isso deu tempo suficiente para a jovem se colocar de pé e armar uma posição de ataque. Ele sorriu novamente, esfregando o local atingido.

-Mais forte que da última vez que nos encontramos, minha linda... Mas ainda não é o suficiente para me deter.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele estava atrás da jovem, imobilizando seus braços. Era sempre assim, ela até podia tentar, mas jamais iria vencê-lo.

-Por que luta tanto contra seu destino, Patience?

-Já lhe disse que está louco, seu vampiro desgraçado! Eu vou acabar com você, eu juro!

-Acho que desta vez não...

Kanon baixou a cabeça na direção do pescoço de Patience, ela tentava se livrar dele. Em vão.

-Não tente lutar, minha querida... Seu destino é inevitável...

Um disparo foi ouvido na galeria, Kanon soltou Patience com tudo de volta ao córrego e saltou para sua direita, antes que um dardo o atingisse em cheio. Praguejando, ele vislumbrou através da pouca iluminação uma figura muito conhecia sua.

-Saga!

**You turned your back  
And walked away in shame  
All you got is a memory of pain  
Nothing makes sense so you stare at the ground  
I hear your voice in my head when no one's around  
What do I have to say  
Maybe I should do what I have to do to break free  
What ever happens to you, we'll see  
But it's not gonna happen to me**

_Você virou as costas  
E caminhou com vergonha  
Tudo o que você tem é uma memória de dor  
Nada faz sentido então você olha fixamente para o chão  
Eu ouço sua voz em minha mente quando ninguém mais está por perto  
O que eu tenho a dizer  
Talvez eu deveria fazer o que tenho que fazer para me libertar  
Tanto faz o que acontecer com você, veremos  
Mas isso não acontecerá comigo_

-Não se aproxime dela ou vai se arrepender, Kanon!

-É mesmo? – o outro desdenhou, rindo – Vai fazer o quê, atirar em mim? Você é muito covarde para isso, Saga...

Saga destravou um novo dardo, o riso de Kanon morreu em seu rosto. Furioso, ele se afastou de Patience, até ganhar uma das saídas da galeria. Saga, então, guardou a besta no bolso interno do casaco e foi até a jovem abaixando-se para ajudá-la a se levantar. Mas o que ganhou foi um sonoro tapa na face.

-Não se intrometa na minha vida, Saga! Se você não é homem suficiente para matar o Kanon, então não me atrapalhe!

-Ele é meu irmão, Patience!

-E um ser da sua espécie... Acho que não devo confiar em você também.

Deixando Saga para trás, Patience saiu pela galeria, voltando pelo mesmo caminho que viera até ali. Não viu que um suspiro resignado deixou os lábios de Saga, bem com uma lágrima vermelha que rolou por sua face.

-Se soubesse o que ele realmente quer com você, não diria isso, Patience...

**I guess   
That this is where we've come to  
If you don't want to  
Then you don't have to believe me  
But I won't be there when you go down  
Just so you know now  
You're on your own now believe me**

_Eu acho  
Que isto é onde nós chegamos  
Se você não quiser  
Então não precisa acreditar em mim  
Mas não quero estar lá quando você cair  
Como você sabe agora  
Você está sozinha agora, acredite em mim_

De volta ao seu carro, Saga ligou para Aiolos, estava tudo acabado por aquela noite. Estava indo para a _Santuário_ novamente quando ouviu seu bip soar um alerta de máxima urgência.

-Merda!

Foi inevitável o xingamento quando viu a mensagem. O maldito francês tinha conseguido escapar da cela onde era mantido preso, no subsolo da organização.

Mas quem não iria gostar nada de saber daquilo era Shaka...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ahá, gostaram da Patience? Eu adorei criar essa menina, ela é muito forte, muito intensa, não dá para ter nem um milésimo de idéia do que ela é capaz... E esse triângulo vai ser muito intenso também, vocês não perdem por esperar!

Beijos a todos!

P.S.: Gente, vocês que estão sempre acompanhando minhas fics, devem ter notado que tenho várias delas em andamento e algumas estão há muito tempo sem atualização. Bom, o caso é que estou entrando em uma nova fase da minha vida pessoal e profissional que me toma boa parte do meu tempo, inclusive o livre, por isso, algumas dessas fics entrarão em hiatus. Quais, serão sinalizadas uma por uma no meu profile, ok? Beijos e obrigada pela compreensão de todos!


End file.
